leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday
The birthday (Japanese: birthday) of the can be used to trigger certain in-game events. Birthdays are also prevalent in other Pokémon media and, like in the real world, are of great importance to people. In the core series games ]] Beginning with the original Nintendo DS's birthday function, all Pokémon games have, so far, had something inclusive for just this function, the most well known of which is the appearance of , wherein on Junichi Masuda's birthday (January 12), it will appear in Snowpoint City. In Generations I and III The journals found in the on Cinnabar Island reveal that was born on February 6. In Generation IV The description of Gracidea states that it is sometimes given out in bouquets for birthdays. In : * After defeating the Elite Four, / in Sandgem Town will ask the player if it is his or her birthday. * Diamond dust appears in Snowpoint City on January 12, Junichi Masuda's birthday. In My Pokémon Ranch: * Hayley's birthday is November 18. * In the Platinum update, a new toy was added for when it is the player's birthday, the Birthday Cake, when activated, confetti falls from the sky around it. In Generation V In and : * The owner of the Pokémon Musical Theater will give the player the Prop Toy Cake. * The nurse in the Pokémon Center will ask the player if it is his or her birthday every time she is spoken to. * The mist on and will clear. * In Icirrus City, Aha, Wye, and Ditoh will give a special quiz. On Pokémon Global Link: * From December 1, 2010 onwards, Japanese players could obtain on the day registered as their birthday on the Pokémon Daisuki Club. * From September 1, 2011 onwards, international players could obtain on the day registered as their birthday on their Pokémon Trainer Club account. In Generation VI In both and : *Upon entering a Pokémon Center for the first time on a birthday, the lights are dimmed, a party popper goes off and confetti falls from the ceiling. *In all Pokémon Centers, a birthday cake will be shown on the screen above the counter and a special version of the Pokémon Center theme will play. Every time a player goes to heal Pokémon, the nurse again wishes the player a happy birthday and states that she hopes the player will continue visiting for many years to come. *Other players will see a birthday cake marker beside the player's icon in the PSS. After tapping the player's icon, they may give birthday wishes by pressing a button on the touch screen that replaces the "Nice!" button. A Medal can be awarded for being wished a happy birthday on the PSS. *Visitors to the player's Pokémon-Amie space will leave up to three Supreme Wish Poké Puffs. In only: * falls on the area near the entrance of Frost Cavern. In Generation VII * Upon entering a Pokémon Center for the first time on a birthday, the lights are dimmed, a party popper goes off and and flower-shaped confetti falls from the ceiling. * In all Pokémon Centers, a birthday cake will be shown on the screen above the counter and a special version of the Pokémon Center theme plays. Every time the player talks to the Pokémon Center nurse, she wishes the player a happy birthday. * Diamond dust falls on the outside and summit of Mount Lanakila. Events In an event ongoing since Generation IV, players who visit a store in Japan with an eligible Pokémon game can download a gift Pokémon on or near their birthday. Since Generation V, there is a special which is exclusively for Pokémon received as birthday presents from Pokémon Center stores. In Generation VI and , they all know the event-exclusive move , which congratulates the player. In spin-off games Pokémon Project Studio In the Pokémon Project Studio computer design programs, there are various images and templates for birthday cards and invitations. Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: * It is revealed over the course of the game that on Blake Hall's sixteenth birthday he drove his father, Brighton Hall, from Altru. * The Go-Rock Quads rehearse on the grandstand at Altru Park for a performance to celebrate the opening of Altru Tower on Altru's Birthday. * After the ending, asks the player to bring her musical Pokémon to help her perform a song to her brother for his birthday. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: * One of the personality questions that can be presented at the beginning of the game asks, The people at the next table are singing for someone's birthday. What do you do? In the anime On a youth's tenth birthday or at any point after, they can register for a Pokédex and pick up a starter Pokémon from the regional Pokémon Professor or the local Pokémon Center free of charge. In the dub, Jessie's Arbok was revealed to be a birthday gift in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In the Japanese version, it was a gift. The Japanese ending theme for Mewtwo Strikes Back, Together With the Wind, makes a reference to birthday candles. tells Max in Having a Wailord of a Time that he received his as a for his tenth birthday, from his father . In the dub of Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!, James reveals he received a rocket for his tenth birthday. During the boss fantasy in An Elite Coverup!, says that they would steal to light 's birthday candles, among other things. In the Pikachu short PK20, 's birthday present is missing, and and help and the Spiky-eared Pichu find it. They are racing against and , who try to find it first. mentions in Giratina and the Sky Warrior that her great-grandmother recently celebrated her hundredth birthday. The plot of Celebi and Joy!! revolves around the birthday of both a Nurse Joy and the opening of a Pokémon Center. The plots for both Hi Ho Silver... Away! and Rough, Tough Jigglypuff also revolve around the birthday of one of the characters of the day. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Adventures , Norman moved his son over to Hoenn on his birthday to allow him to take part in Pokémon Contests. Along with this gift, Norman also presented him with a pair of Running Shoes and a Pokéblock Case. This is also the first day of Ruby and 's 80-day challenge which is to last through to Sapphire's birthday, both birthdays are celebrated in The Final Battle VIII. Hugh gives a to his sister for her birthday. The main characters all have their birthdays revealed throughout the series in their biographies. |} In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Even an Arbok Falls in Love!, and his friends build a statue of and cover it in roses for her birthday. During the third bonus chapter, just before Almond's birthday party, Hazel and Almond have a fight, and the Pokémon have to get them back together. The main characters birthdays are revealed throughout the series in their biographies. |} In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In Akari and Pikachu's Birthday, Akari received a for his birthday from his mother. Deciding it wasn't cool enough, he stormed out of his house and into a forest where he stumbled across a herd of . They were consequently defeated by Pikachu who had followed him inside. Impressed, Akari decided Pikachu was cool after all. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the first chapter Ginji is transported to the Pokémon world when he falls asleep while searching for his birthday presents. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga The main characters of this manga had their birthdays listed in their profile. |} In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga The main characters of this manga had their birthdays listed in their profile. |} In the TCG Three cards exist, two of them jumbo sized, called _____'s Pikachu, first released in 1999 in Japan. The nature of their attacks are mostly related to birthdays, and they can deal more damage if it is the user's birthday. Due to this, they are commonly referred to as "Birthday Pikachu" cards. These cards are not tournament legal, likely due to the fact a player can claim any given day is their birthday. |type=Lightning|enset=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum=24|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Lightning|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Lightning|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} In other media In the Pokémon Learning League, one of the lessons deals with heredity, in the presentation, and Max are heading home, where Norman is setting up a surprise birthday party for his wife Caroline. The date of 's birth, according to Takeshi Shudo's anime novelizations, is 10 years, 10 months, and 10 days exactly prior to the day he began his Pokémon journey. Being that the same novelization declares that Pokémon Trainers obtain their first Pokémon in April of the year following their 10th birthday, and the anime itself began broadcast on the first of that month in 1997 in Japan, Ash's birthday, if April 1 was the first day of his journey, would be May 22. The Nintendo DS on the player's birthday will have a different start up chime, instead of a piano with an echo effect it is a glockenspiel with an echo effect. There is a book in the Pokémon Tales picture book series titled Diglett's Birthday Party. The story is about a Diglett and his family celebrating his birthday in their underground home. During the Pokémon Live! stage show, a large part of the plot revolves around missing 's birthday. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of , a musical CD was brought out named 10th Anniversary Pokémon Happy Birthday Concert. Bakery Crafts released a set of to be placed on the top of cakes as decorations, and given to guests to take home. The Pokémon Project Studio Red and Blue lets people create Pokémon themed mini-projects, such as calendars and cards, one of the templates for a project is called Birthday Kits and has templates for birthday invitations. In other languages |zh_cmn=生日 |fr=Anniversaire |de=Geburtstag |it=Compleanno |ko=생일 |es=Cumpleaños |vi=Ngày sinh Sinh nhật }} Category:Game mechanics it:Compleanno zh:生日